The present invention relates to a plum tree denominated varietally as "Del Rey Sun" and more particularly to such a plum tree which produces freestone fruit having a larger size and an attractive black skin color and which further is characterized principally as to novelty by producing fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 15 through June 20 in the central portion of the San Joaquin Valley of central Calif.
The applicant has devoted a substantial portion of his professional career and adult life to the development of new commercial varieties of fruit trees. In this regard, the applicant, as a matter of course, has routinely collect mixed lots of seeds from the assorted ranches under his direction and control and has thereafter germinated and evaluated the trees produced therefrom in an effort to determine whether any new varieties of fruit trees are present. The present variety of plum tree "Del Rey Sun" resulted from the aforementioned procedures.